


Thelma T's KinkTober Collection

by thelma_throwaway



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Auntie T Tries New Ships, Bad Dirty Talk, Corruption, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober 2020, No Uchiha Massacre, Period Sex, Smutshots, Spanking, Wheres the Sex Ed, beware of bears, femmedom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelma_throwaway/pseuds/thelma_throwaway
Summary: Kinktober 2020 Collection! I never do anything order.Day 2- Dirty Talk: “I don’t need any coaching on the act itself,” he says somewhat proudly. “Just the mid-coital banter.”Day 5- Corruption: He had decided in a single moment to take her from his brother. And it had only taken another--- the second her eyes glazed over and she’d forgotten which Uchiha she was in love with-- for him to decide that he might not hand her back over at all.Day 6- Period Sex: “Someone runs up on us like this I’ll kill ‘em,” he growls and despite her inexperience, she knows she should not be as excited by that promise as she is.Day 7- Spanking/Humiliation: “Shut up.” She presses her heel into him painfully. “This isn’t a call and response thing.”Day ??- After Care: Clearly his sweet little kohei has been taken advantage of here and he doesn’t even know it. That anyone could believe they were safe Hatake Kakashi is a pathetic joke.Day ???- Squirting: The rough tip of his tongue slides between her lips and it reminds her of the first time they kissed, someone else’s blood still hot on their hands when he’d pulled her to him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura/Sai, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi/Tsunade, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Kasumi Fuu/Mugen, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 64
Kudos: 212





	1. Dirty Talk (SakuSai)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Please read all chapter notes for content warnings. 
> 
> Doing things out of order cuz thats how it is. *Killick voice* which it will be ready when its ready.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She shakes her head— she’s a professional. It’s no different than a prostate exam, personal but by no means intimate. And best done as quickly as possible without causing pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains: dirty talk

Day 2: Dirty Talk

Sakura spits when he says it— not a hawked loogie of disgust but a fine spray of green tea that wets the ground in front of her and gets on her shoes. She coughs and slaps at her chest, but it’s just to buy time. Leave space for him to take it back.

But when she’s done his still sitting cross-legged, face neutral but expectant, like he’s waiting for the next order. It’s always been unnerving, this toy soldier look, but today it seeds a ball of dread deep in the pit of her stomach.

Sakura takes another drink to calm herself and he opens his mouth to repeat the question, possibly to make her spit again based on the gleam in his eye, and she holds up a hand.

“I heard you the first time,” she coughs. “That’s not the kind of thing you talk about in polite company.”

“You asked ‘how it was going’.” Sai shifts his attention mercifully away to examine a bird that’s landed a few feet away. He traces its shape on his thigh with a nail before it flies off . “I’m fairly certain you and Ino talk about  _ it _ all the time.” 

“That’s… different,” she says though she can’t explain how. “Can’t you ask Naruto for help?”

Sai raises a brow.

“Point taken,” Sakura sighs. 

Against her most ardent wishes, she’s found herself exactly where she didn’t want to be— keeping council for both her socially stunted teammate and sexually incorrigible best friend. 

Not that she isn’t delighted by the match. Both of them are just so  _ happy _ it sometimes brings tears to her eyes after so many years of blood and fear. 

She just didn’t want to be their sex therapist. She’s still having trouble accepting the fact that Sai even  _ has _ the necessary parts and isn’t smooth as a Ken doll under his regulation issue pants. 

“Um.” She shakes her head— she’s a professional. It’s no different than a prostate exam, personal but by no means intimate. And best done as quickly as possible without causing pain. “Well why don’t you give me an example of how you’d say something now.”

Sai looks unsure and that does a little to calm her pounding pulse.  _ As long as we’re  _ _ both _ _ uncomfortable _ , she thinks. 

“I need… a prompt,” he manages to get out. “Ino usually…”

“Right, of course.” 

Sakura chews her lip and tries to think of something that won’t be too much. She has no problem whatsoever running her mouth in the bedroom, but conjuring something appropriately dirty in broad daylight under a tree on Training Ground 4 is a challenge. 

“Sai,” she says finally, trying to keep the quake from her voice. “Tell me how you want to fuck me.”

Sai tilts his head and closes his eyes, and she knows if he makes some dig comparing her unfavorably to Ino in this moment, she’s going to snap his neck and run home sobbing.

“Ino,” he starts. “I’d like to fuck you with my penis. Preferably by inserting it vaginally.”

Sakura shakes her head a little. She’ll give notes later. 

“Oral would also be amenable if you’re not in the mood for vaginal penetration.” 

“Let’s try something easier. Pretend we’re—  _ you’re _ getting undressed with Ino. Tell her what you like about her body, what about her turns you on.”

“Ino,” he starts again earnestly. “I admire the symmetry of your breasts and that your head hair and pubic hair are of similar color and weight.”

Sakura sighs. “Oh my gods. Ok, how about…. Pretend you’re… in the middle and I—  _ she _ asks you to say something to push her over the edge. What would you say to make her cum?”

Sai shifts a little and a pleased look curls on his lips as if recalling a fond memory. “I can feel your vaginal muscles contracting.” 

She holds up a hand in surrender. “I think I see what the problem is here. I think you’re being a little too literal, Sai.”

“You told me being forthright would be an asset,” Sai huffs and she has to grin at the  _ pout _ that’s forming on his lips. 

She tries to think back to the sexiest thing anyone’s ever said to her. It had to be the night Shino had sidled up to her at the bar and whispered in her ear exactly what he’d do to her from start to finish. No frills, no flattery, just a very succinct description of how he was going to make her scream.

It had worked, much better than the elaborate come-ones and hyperbolic dirty talk she was used to. Most people just said ‘you like that, baby?’ until she faked a few moans.

“Straightforward can be good, if you’re using the right words.” She taps her chin thoughtfully. “Forget the word penis— it’s cock or dick, penis makes it sound like health class. Same for vagina, vaginal, rectum—“

Sai smirks. “Rectum? We’re not there yet but duly noted. What do I say instead?”

“Pussy, I guess, unless Ino has some pet name for it. And ass. When you get there.”

Sai looks like he’s resisting the urge to write this all down. “How would you improve what I said before.”

“Hmm… if she asks how you want to fuck her be specific— I want to bend you over, I want to fill your throat, I want you to ride me. Then add a little something like… until you scream, so I can see those tits bounce, while I smack your ass. Say it like a question, make her say yes or no— would you like that, have you had enough yet. Just something sexy you’d actually like to do. I hope you’re not just pumping away like a machine.” 

“I don’t need any coaching on the act itself,” he says somewhat proudly. “Just the mid-coital banter.”

“Dirty talk,” she corrects with a roll of her eyes. “And yeah you really need it. If someone said they wanted to fuck me vaginally I think my clit would shrivel up and fly away on the wind.” 

A cloud of something not entirely unattractive passes over Sai’s face and he draws closer. Sakura wills away the slick of sweat that’s formed at the nape of her neck. The little ball of foreboding in her stomach wriggles deeper. 

“Keep going, I’m listening. What should I say when she disrobes.”

“She’s heard enough about her tits. And symmetrical isn’t the highest of compliments.”

Sai blinks. “It is to me.” 

“I know, but most girls want to hear something else. Ino’s easy— you’re gorgeous, you’re stunning, you’re perfect. She likes that kind of stuff.”

“Easy? Is it harder for you?” 

She can’t tell if it’s a dig at her appearance or not, but she’ll take it in good faith. Sai is being uncharacteristically earnest today. “Yeah— I don’t have big tits or shapely hips or a fat ass. I don’t really want those kinds of compliments anyway. I like when someone says something that actually applies, something they know I’ll like.”

“Like— I bet you could snap me in half with those thighs?”

Sakura gulps. He’s learning  _ too _ quickly. “Y-yes, but this is about Ino.”

“I’m just practicing,” he says with a fake smile. “You know Ino well but it’s silly to ask you to guess what she’d say and like. Isn’t it better to work on the conceptual rather than specific? Then I can master the concepts to apply with Ino later.”

“Sure.” 

She’s not sure. Sai is close enough to touch now, knees just a few degrees apart. He and Ino aren’t exclusive though Ino is nothing if not territorial. She has to admit she’s starting to see the attraction. 

These deep ANBU guys have a way of giving you their undivided attention that makes her skin hot and her head swim. 

“So,” he prompts, “If you were on the edge…”

Sakura tenses her thighs and shifts. The ball of foreboding was not foreboding at all. Its desire. And Sai’s soft voice has brought her a lot closer to that edge than she’d like to admit. 

“Uhm… well I like some encouragement.”

“Like what?” Sai tilts his head. 

“Like.. fuck me like you want to come, show me what this pussy can do, you’re such a perfect little cockwh—“

She claps a hand over her mouth.

“Cockwhat?” There’s a mischievous turn to Sai’s earnest expression. 

“It’s not… you don’t call a girl something like that unless she likes it. Unless she’s asked you to.”

“Something like what? Slut? Bitch?” The sly smile overtakes his innocent look. “Cockwhore?”

“Exactly.”

“But  _ you _ do like it.”

Sakura can’t hold back the blush. “Yes. I do.”

“So you’d like it if I said— if  _ someone  _ said something like… I want to bend you over and fill that tight pink pussy with my cock so slowly that you beg for mercy. Then I want you to ride me like the little slut you are until you come. And when you’re done, I’m going to fuck your throat and watch you swallow every drop. Would you like that, cockwhore?” 

Sakura’s mouth is dry and she licks her lips unconsciously. Her vision blurs for a moment as the ball of foreboding-that’s-really-desire triples in size and pressure, and there’s an undeniable slickness forming between her thighs. 

“Sakura?” Sai’s nose twitches and his eyes dart to follow the path of her tongue. She can see his pupils are dilated and he’s regulating his breathing closely. “How was that.”

“V-very good,” she manages to get out.

“Great,” he says with a fake smile. He goes to stand, surreptitiously reorganizing something in his lap to her private satisfaction. “Thanks for the lesson, Sakura. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

With this, he’s gone in an actual flash. Sakura takes a shaky sip of her long forgotten green tea and falls back in the dirt. She presses her thighs together with a groan before hopping to her feet. 

Maybe Shino was around. 


	2. Corruption (ItaSaku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi grows weary of watching Sakura fumble around for his brother's affections. Plus she just looks so damn cute when she's flustered. 
> 
> (No Massacre AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are of age here, whatever that means in ninja-worldia. And enthusiastically consenting-- which is the same wherever you are.

**Day 5: Corruption**

“Sorry I’m late, Sas— Oh!”

Sakura is so cute when she’s surprised. She’s half bent over in the doorway removing her shoes when she notices that the slim, chilly, dark haired figure in the hall isn’t Sasuke at all. Its his brother.

“Uhm… hi, Itachi-senpai.” Her blush deepens to match her cherry red lipgloss. Itachi sighs, the poor thing had been pulling out all the stops the last few weeks. 

To no avail.

“He went out with Ami,” Itachi provides, feeling a wicked glee at the way her face falls. “An hour or so ago.”

“Oh. We were supposed to decode some scrolls together.” She sighs and starts to put her shoes back on. “I guess he forgot.”

“Probably not,” he says cheerfully. He can’t help it. She’s always been so easy to tease. “He told me to tell you plans changed.”

“Asshole,” she mutters and Itachi laughs. “Not you senpai! I meant..”

“My brother. He  _ is  _ a bit of an asshole. Some of that is probably my doing.” Itachi smiles. “Sorry.”

Sakura’s crestfallen look dissipates with the pretty pink blush and she smiles back, adjusting the bag on her shoulder as she waves goodbye. “It's not your fault, I guess I should know better than to get my hopes up after all these years. _Please_ don’t tell Sasuke I came by.”

“Wait.” Itachi closes the distance between them, hooking a slim finger under the strap of the heavy bagging and tugging it into his grip. “Stay for tea, maybe I can help with these.”

It's an understatement of course. Itachi is a genius, and to be frank Sakura is not far behind. She doesn’t need Sasuke’s help at all-- he’s heard the briefings, seen her clever handiwork, listened to Tsunade’s endless praise of her protege. 

It was just another girlish ploy to sit beside her crush, hand feeding his ego so he might turn a favorable eye to her.

Poor thing.

Itachi considers the swirling tea leaves as he pours boiling water into the cups, letting it steep to a pale yellow before carrying them to the living room. Sakura has already neatly unpacked her bag of scrolls and folded her legs beneath the coffee table. There’s something about her strawberry pink painted toenails peeking out from beneath muscular thighs that makes him have to crinkle his eyes with a smile to cover the red twirl of his sharingan activating.

“I hope you like jasmine,” he says, setting the tray down and taking in the berry scent of her shampoo. She smiles and raises a cup to her lips, inhaling with a contented sigh. He takes the opportunity to settle next to her on the floor, back to the far wall and face towards the front door.

“It's my favorite,” she giggles. He already knows. He’s close enough that the pad of her big toe presses against his knee but he pretends not to notice. She curls and uncurls her toes but doesn’t shift away.

They peruse the scrolls together, and for a little while she gives Itachi the same fawning treatment she might have given Sasuke. He just smiles neutrally, accepts her praise, lets his fingers graze over her knuckles as he points to a particularly interesting cypher under her hand. Sakura laughs encouragingly, tilts her head towards him with her cheek resting on one dainty fist. 

Curls and uncurls her toes against his knee. 

When he purposely misidentifies one of the runes on a scroll, one pink eyebrow shoots up.

  
“Itachi-senpai,” she scoffs. “Don’t patronize me.”

A crooked grin cracks his serene expression. “You’re the one putting on an act, Sakura- _ chan _ .”

She chokes a little on her tea, startled and adorable. “W-what are you t-talking about.”

“Please,” he practically purrs. Sakura’s expression changes from blushing embarrassment to one much closer to that of an animal scenting danger. “I’ve watched you grow up from a giggly little genin to the hokage’s apprentice. You’ve never been dumb, and you’ve certainly never needed my brother’s help for anything. So why do you still come over every week and listen to his bad explanations of things you already know?”

“You.. you know why.” She blushes hard and dark, pinching her eyes closed in shame as she jerks her face away from his appraising eyes. 

“I do,” he sighs, eyes glued to the sticky red lip print on her tea cup. “But I don’t understand. I dearly love my little brother but he’s always been a little shit to you, Sakura.”

She makes a non committal  _ meep _ and blushes even deeper. 

“It’s embarrassing.”

Sakura’s fist lands suddenly on the table, hard enough to topple the neat pyramid of scrolls she’s stacked there. Her cheeks and nose are vibrant red but her mouth forms a hard line. “Don’t make fun of me, senpai. It's bad enough already.” 

“You’ve done everything you can to make him look,” he continues as if she hadn’t said a word but he feels an extra  _ thump _ join his heart rate. Even in her emotional state she’d released just enough power to get her point across without cracking the tea cups. Clever girl. “Well  _ almost _ everything.”

“What more can I do.” Sakura flops her head down on the table, folding her arms under her head. “Ami’s so…. I’ll never be able to compete with another Uchiha. Maybe you’re right, senpai. It’s time to give up on Sasuke and move on.”

“I didn’t say that.” Itachi smirks. The sweet little thing is so much closer to the solution than she knows. 

“He barely looks at me,” she groans. “Even when we’re training— even when he’s saving my life. Even when  _ I’m _ saving  _ his _ life!”

“Are you still a virgin, Sakura?”

The question knocks the breath from her lungs and it pleases him. He’s always been Team 7’s designated senpai, polite, helpful, encouraging. He’d clapped at their graduation, winced at her double-knockout at the chunin exams, and appeared regularly at their training grounds to help Kakashi put them through their paces. 

While Sasuke had his head turned, Sakura had grown up into quite a cute little powerhouse. Even now, he can feel the green pulse of her quickening chakra, enough to scare a normal man. But not his idiot little brother. 

Or him. 

Itachi repeats the question and she groans into her arms. “I find it  _ very _ hard to believe no one else has shown interest in you, Sakura.”

“I’ve been w-waiting…” Her eyes trail to the door. “... you know…”

“Let me tell you a story,” he chuckles. “About Sasuke.”

Itachi’s long fingers find the calloused sole of her foot beside him under the table. He strokes a nail up and down the rough skin and watches her shiver. He pauses, gives her the moment to wriggle free but she just turns a shy eye towards him. 

“When we were young, my father went on a long mission to the Land of Waves. He brought me a pair of whalebone kunai and Sasuke a hand carved wooden shuriken. My little brother acted like it was an insult. Threw a tantrum, tried to break it, hid it every chance he could. Basically behaved like a horrid brat. Your familiar with the act, I'm sure.”

Itachi runs his palm up over her ankles where they’re crossed beneath her, holding them both while his thumb rubs along one of her calves. A blunt nail scratches at the soft skin of her inner thigh and Sakura gasps but doesn’t pull away. She bites her lip instead. “Go on.”

“I offered to teach him how to throw it--- he didn’t want to. I told him I’d switch if he wanted the kunai-- he wasn’t interested. Finally after a day or two of this, Shisui picked it up and we started to play with it. We didn’t  _ tell _ him it was fun or that we were taking it if he didn’t want it. After an afternoon of watching us throw it back and forth, he took a running jump at me. Ripped the shurkin out of my hand and told me not to touch it again. It was  _ his _ .”

Itachi’s hand wanders up to her knee and Sakura moans prettily. He tenses, forces his breathing to return to normal. It’s no fun if he’s not in control. Sweet little Sakura needs a teacher.

“Do you understand?”

She hums against her folded arms, chances a glance at his face. He gives away nothing, a polite smile on his lips. Itachi squeezes her knee, thumb pressing against the hard muscle of her thigh. Sakura starts a little but obeys the unspoken command. “I--I think so, senpai.”

“Do you?” Itachi’s voice falls to an acidic whisper. “I’m not sure, Sakura. You’re a smart young lady on every topic except my brother. For him you’re still cute, dumb little Sakura-chan.”

He has her in his lap before she can even lodge a protest.  _ Cute _ and  _ dumb _ are two of her least favorite words, though she’s been acting like both for the sake of Sasuke’s attention.

Itachi runs his hands up her thighs, inching her medics apron up towards her waist. Underneath are a pair of tight black shorts and a warm, fragrant slickness that calls to him. He wills away the sharingan again. He’ll remember this the old fashioned way. With all his other senses.

“Do you get it yet?” He brushes a thumb over the juncture of her thighs and watches her squirm. “It can’t be just  _ anyone _ . Sasuke won’t care if Naruto or Shikamaru or even Neji has you. To him they are inferior beings, they present no challenge if he ever decides to take you.”

“It has to be…  _ uuhmmmm _ ,” Sakura moans and shakes in his lap. He smirks. “It has to be…”

“Exactly.” Itachi eases the zipper on her top down towards her navel. Two budding breasts pop out, wrapped in the thin white wraps Konoha kunoichi favor. He prefers the mesh undershirts Sand nin wear.  _ Maybe later _ , a voice in his head coos as he traces the outline of her hardening nipples through the gauze. “So I’ll ask once more before losing my patience. Are you a virgin, Sakura?”

“Y-yes, Itachi-senpai. I’m a v-v-virgin.” She blushes red and looks away, small but powerful palms clutching at his shoulders as he tips her back against the edge of the coffee table. Her legs are wrapped around his waist, ankles crossed at the small of his back to keep herself upright. “I w-w-wanted to lose it to…”

Itachi interrupts her with a  _ tsk _ . “All I meant to ask was if you'd fucked anyone yes. You’re a little old to be holding onto some made up idea like  _ virginity _ and too well educated to think that one can  _ lose _ it. Though ideally, for a sweet little thing like you, the first time should be… special.”

Sakura moans and leans into his touch as his snakes one hand down to tease at the wet spot blooming in her shorts. 

“Itachi!” She gasps and catches his wrist. “Are--”

“Don’t worry,” he purrs against her throat, shaking free of her grip. He settles her hand on his stomach and lets her decide what she wants to touch. “Not today. Even if you wanted to. Even if you begged for it. I’m going to take my time with you, Sakura. Keep calling me senpai.” 

He slides a thumb up and down her covered slit, identifying the spot that makes her shiver the most and working it lazily as her clever fingers find their way under his waistband. 

“Yes, senpai,” she says shakily. “C-can I…”

He nods. “Gently.”

She isn’t even listening, rearranging her hips in his lap so she can take him in both hands. Sakura moans from deep in her chest, licks her lips.

_ Sorry, Kakashi _ , he thinks.  _ But I’m going to have to ruin your sweet little student _ . 

“Did you bring your lipgloss with you?” She nods, confused but unwilling to let go of him. Her mint green nails look so cute wrapped around his length. She pops one hip up a little and nods towards the pocket. With his free hand, Itachi extracts a squeeze tube of red, cherry-scented goo. He pushes the cap between her lips, and his look softens. “Bite.”

Itachi twists the tube open, then extracts the cap from her mouth with his teeth before she can swallow it in surprise, letting it fall into the apron bunched in her lap. 

“I’ve always thought you were so cute, Sakura.” Slowly, carefully, Itachi pinches the tube between a thumb and forefinger, easing a dot of red lipgloss to the tip before sliding it over her bottom lip. “Cute and… something else, I don’t know. Very appealing. I think Sasuke sees it too. But he’s never been able to tell what he wants from what he _thinks_ he wants.”

“Sa..suke?” She looks absolutely hypnotized, hips bucking now to meet his rhythmic circling on her clit as he repeats the motion with her top lip. “You think I’m… cute, senpai?”

Itachi smirks. Sasuke better get home before she forgets all about him.

“Very. Like a sweet, ripe little cherry that’s ready to be…” Itachi leans forward to nibble her sticky bottom lip. “Bit.”

His laugh rumbles between them when she gasps, and he savors her warm breath on his cheeks, the sickly sweet smell of the lipgloss mingling with the jasmine tea on her tongue, the tweenish berry scent of her shampoo. Sakura is a woman hiding in her teenage persona.

“Senpai!” Sakura arches her back, squeezing her palms almost painfully around him. He hisses but bites his tongue against a harsh admonishment. He can’t blame her for getting carried away. He knows how inexperienced she is, even at her age. It's what makes this so enticing. That and the prospect of teaching his little brother an important lesson. “S-sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. It means you’re enjoying yourself. You are enjoying yourself, aren't you?” Itachi raises a brow because the answer is so obvious. After only a few minutes in his lap she’s completely undone. “I know you’re a virgin, little cherry. But have you never come before?”

She shakes her head and pouts when he laughs. “Or m-maybe and I j-just didn’t know?”

“You would know,” he promises. “Do you feel that pressure? At the pit of your stomach? Like you want it to go away and go on forever at the same time?”

“Y-yes.” She shakes a little, loosens her grip so that she’s stroking him passively with each roll of her hips. He growls at the delicious pressure it builds, the sight of her painted nails digging gently into his cock. Of course she’s a quick study.

“Is your body tingling? Toes curling?” He’s already counting the increase in her heart rate, can feel her muscles contracting against his thighs.

“Y-yes-- are you--?”

“Don’t worry about me,” he growls, pressing his thumb hard against her once before doubling his pace. “Have you ever felt this way before? Have you ever felt so desperate and aroused?”

“No--nooo, Itachi-senpai.” 

She’s so pretty and flushed and carried away, long pink hair coming loose from a tall ponytail he wants desperately to wrap arounds his fist.  _ Another time _ , he promises himself. 

He had decided in a single moment to take her from his brother, seeing her bright expression as she’d bent to remove her shoes only an hour ago. And it had only taken another--- the second her eyes glazed over and she’d forgotten which Uchiha she was in love with-- for him to decide that he might not hand her back over at all.

“So have you ever come before and ‘didn’t know’?” 

“N-noo,” she moans, oblivious to the rustling at the front door behind her head. An ANBU squadron could drop through the ceiling she wouldn’t have noticed. “I h-h-haaaaven’t, ahh!”

“Then are you coming for me right now?” The door slides up and in comes Sasuke, a bag of canned tea in one hand. He freezes, nostrils flared when he processes the scene in front of him. 

There’s no way he can see what’s happening in their laps, but there’s the unmistakable smell of Sakura’s arousal, the telltale hitch in her breath and moan as she keens, “Yeeeeeeeessssss, senpai!”

Sasuke scowls at his brother and closes the door silently. He’d seen the same look on his brother’s face thousands of times before. The one that said  _ I will destroy you, brother _ .

_ Let him try _ , Itachi thinks, laughing and petting Sakura down from her first orgasm. _ We’ll let our sweet little cherry decide _ .

Much later that night, after a flushed and pleased Sakura has recomposed herself and gone home, Sasuke returns to the house as if he hasn’t seen a thing. 

“Did Sakura ever show up,” he grumbles, kicking off his shows and fixing his brother with a withering glare. 

“No.” Itachi leafs innocently through a book on the couch, all evidence of his afternoon with Sakura in his lap wiped away. 

“So you  _ didn’t _ tell her I went out with Ami and then seduce her while I was at the store.”

“Seduce her? No,” he sighs. “She practically crawled into my lap.”

“Hn.” Sasuke clenches and unclenches his fist. “Stay away from her, you disgusting old pervert.”

Itachi looks up and pokes a finger at Sasuke’s forehead from across the room. The younger Uchiha winces as if it had made contact. “Make me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO tbh as I was writing this I thought, "Itachi is a nice guy--- would he really mess with his brother's little fangirl just to teach him a lesson?"
> 
> And then I thought. "Yes. Of course he would."


	3. Period Sex (Mugen/Fuu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is of course NOT Naruto but Samurai Champloo. You don’t need to know anything about the series to enjoy this chapter except that Mugen is an asshole with a heart of gold and no filter. 
> 
> Chapter includes: period sex, dirty talk (bc it’s the only way Mugen talks), outdoor sex

“Whoa.” Mugen laughs and pushes another knuckle deeper. “So wet already. You’re becoming a regular little slut, ya know that Fuu?”

“Shut up,” she snaps, even as her hips roll against his wrist. “I told you you can’t call me nasty names anymore.” 

She’s up on her elbows, watching him piston his fingers in and out of her. There's something about watching the blue tattoos on his forearms blur as he fingers her that makes her feel… she doesn’t know what the word is yet. They’ve only been doing this a few weeks, since he’d found her again on the road and muttered something about it being easier to travel with a girl in tow that’s so categorically untrue that it sounded almost like a marriage proposal. Not that she’s holding her breath— except for moments like right now when he steals it from her with a kiss.

He finally breaks away with a rough pull of her lower lip. 

“Don't make a face at me girly— it’s a compliment. Means ya like to fuck, and  _ that _ means I make it good for you. I do make it good for ya, right?”

“Yeees,” she moans. Sometimes he needs a little reminder that it’s  _ her _ and she’s inexperienced and he needs to be a little gentle but overall it’s been good. Very good.

“That’s what I thought. So what’s the problem with bein a slut if it’s just for— hey…” Mugen withdraws his hand from her lap and holds it up to the flickering lamp that illuminates the abandoned cabin they’ve taken for the night. His fingers are dripping with blood. “I go too hard or somethin? I told ya, ya gotta tell me when something hurts, Fuu.” 

“It’s not that. I must have…” Fuu blushes as if he hasn’t spent the last month working her over as many different ways as he can think of. In fact it’s a miracle her blood has even arrived given how many times he’s taken her. She’s  _ given _ herself to him, she corrects herself. 

Because it’s mutual, just like her mom always said it should be.“Never mind, get off me. We can’t do this tonight. We can try again in a week.” 

“A week? No way,” Mugen leers down and to her shock, licks the blood from his fingers. “I know what it is. You think there’s a nice shitter with a door when you grow up in the fucking gutter. ‘Sides, when have I ever been afraid of a little blood.”

“Muuugen,” she keens as he returns the slick fingers inside her. “We’re gonna—ah! Make a mess in here.” 

“Fine,” he grumbles, one hand already fisting his cock to line up with her opening. Mugen slides into her without another word and rocks her against him as he carries her naked outside, setting her against one of the ornamental boulders outside. “Just gonna attract bears and shit, though.”

“That’s.. that’s not how it works,” she grumbles as he picks up the pace. “We would have— ah!— been getting attacked by bears this whole time.”

“Hey, shut up,” he groans. “This means I can cum inside ya, so don’t ruin my nut.”

“Someone could—!”

“Someone runs up on us like this I’ll kill ‘em,” he growls and despite her inexperience, she  _ knows _ she should not be as excited by that promise as she is. 

He falls into a rhythm that suits her, and she lets him know by burying her hands in his hair and her screams against his throat.

“Mu-u-u-u-geeeen,” she whines.

“That’s right,” he growls, hips jerking wildly. She feels something wet on her thigh already and looks down. Big mistake.

The ground, Mugen’s legs and feet, the rock beneath her are all spattered with blood.

“Mugen!” She pounds her fists on his shoulders but can’t bring herself to say  _ stop  _ because she doesn’t really want to, it’s just— she just, just… 

“What? Ya gonna come for me?” 

“Nooo,” she whines. “ImeanImeanImean yes! but l--- look.”

Mugen looks down and smirks. There’s blood soaked into the tangle of hair that runs from his navel to his cock, blood dripping down his thighs and between his toes. 

“You know I like blood,” he says with a smirk and rolls his hips into her again. “Plus it—  _ fuck _ , it feels fucking great.”

“Oooh, it’s so gross.” Fuu covers her face with her hands while he pounds away. She squeals as the wet noises get louder, lewder. “H-how can you keep going?”

“Don’t think it’s gross,” he chuckles against her cheek. “I think it’s fuckin’ hot. Nothings gonna get between me and this sweet little pussy again, ya heard? Not another man or death or even a little bit of blood. It’s  _ mine _ , right?”

“Y-yes, Mugen, it’s yours!” She shivers despite the summer heat and the cover of sweat they’ve worked up. No one has ever wanted  _ her _ — not her the work she could do or the money she could make or the ransom she would earn. But  _ her _ , her body and her heart, which Mugen has also claimed. In his own way. 

“Then I don’t see a problem if I don’t mind it and I’m the only one fuckin you. Unless you want me to stop…” He teasingly pauses the thrust of his hips and she practically screeches in frustration.

“D-don’t you fuuuucking dare!” 

Mugen lets his head fall back and he laughs, grinning wildly at the full moon above them. “I must be good, getting a little priss like you to use dirty words like that.” 

He lays sloppy, toothy kisses on her throat and collar bone, growling something in her ear that sounds like  _ fuckinloveyouFuufuckfuckfuckdoiloveyou _ but she pretends not to hear or knows at least that the wordless cry she answers with conveys the same meaning. 

Too soon his hips are stuttering to an early release and she feels him jerk and pump inside of her.

“Oooooo,” she sighs as he grips her hips against his. “Muuuugen!”

“Yes, fuck.” He shakes and ekes out the last of his climax with his head against her shoulder, her blood dripping over his knees. Fuu punches him on the arm.

“Hey! I didn’t finish,” she whines. “What happened to the greatest lover in Japan, never left a woman wanting more?”

“Never said Japan,” he laughs, nibbling at her wherever his lips fall. “Definitely the best lay on the islands.”

“Well maybe I should—-”

“Don’t,” he says darkly against her ear. “Even joke about it. You think  _ this _ is a lot of blood?”

He slips out of her and goes to his knees, leaving a trail of hot kisses along her body on his way down. She giggles at the way his scraggly beard scratches at the soft skin of her breasts and stomach and he looks up, pleased and smirking.

He licks his lips and eases two thumbs between her folds to spread her wide. It was one of the first things he’d shown her, but it still makes her blush and stammer and she can’t bring herself to ask for it yet though he always seems to know when she wants it.

“You don’t…” she blushes and turns away. “It’s...gross right now.”

“Shut up, I already told you like a million times,” he grumbles, “It’s not fucking gross, it’s sexy. So let me do my thing. Unless you wanna just go to bed without finishing?”

“N-no way I’m so close,” she moans, grabbing a fistful of hair. “J-just— ooouuhhh!”

Mugen licks again and gets the same reaction, does it a third time and elicits a sob. He keeps up the pace, dipping his tongue into her swirl it in the mixture of blood and cum dripping out of her. Fuu moans at the sight, every synapse in her brain firing in a different direction at once. It was dirty and it was  _ dirty _ but Mugen’s rough tongue warming her folds, coaxing her clit towards release, made her want the moment to last forever. He moans against her, jaw wide so he can worry the sensitive bud with his top lip while wriggling his tongue against her opening.

“Come on,” he mutters between sloppy kisses against her center. “Fucking come for me, bitch.”

“Do--don’t call..  _ uwaaahhhhh _ .” He sucks hard and she nearly falls over. “D-don’t call me--”

“Don’t call you bitch?” Mugen slurps from the crown of her clit down so far she feels his tongue tickle between her cheeks. Fuu moans and grinds against him, the bloody mess forgotten, and Mugen slips three fingers inside her to match the wild pace of his tongue and lips.

“I’m-I’m-I’m—“ Fuu arches back and cries out. Mugen holds her by the hips and slows his pace to draw it out, until she’s panting and boneless and he’s giving the gentlest, kittenish licks to her folds.

“Nice,” he growls, grinning up at her. There’s blood all over his lips and nose and chin, and he looks like a wolf that’s just finished feasting on cute little deer. “You’re so fucking hot when you do that.” 

“R-really?” Fuu blushed but doesn’t look away, tracing the lines of his brow and cheeks with a finger. He presses his cheek against her palm and smiles, a sweet, guileless smile she’s never seen except right after sex, when he’s tender and exhausted. A more experienced woman would know this was trust, complete and rare and precious. 

Fuu just thinks this is Mugen.

“What’s it…” Fuu blushes again as he nestles his head against her thigh. Mugen smirks. “Never mind.”

“What’s it what? Taste like?” Mugen chuckles and licks his lips thoughtfully. “Like metal and blood and you. I like it. Tastes like fighting and fucking at the same time.” 

“What do _ I _ taste like,” she giggles as he drags his face over her stomach to wipe away some of the mess. He smacks her ass and she laughs again as he hoists her over his shoulder and carries her towards the river. 

“You?” Mugen curls his fingers tight against her skin to draw her even closer to him, laying kisses wherever he can reach and devouring every whimper and laugh Fuu emits with a grin. “Like the best fucking decision I ever made.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a S T R E T C H for me and I’m glad I took it on. I’ve been wanting to write some Fuugen for months now but wasn’t sure how, but somehow this prompt really fit them in my mind. Mugen strikes me as the “don’t care about a little blood, let’s fuck” type and that’s what an inexperienced gal likes to hear.
> 
> ALSO— Mugen states here that because she’s on her period he can cum in her with no consequences, this is not true 😂 you CAN get pregnant from unprotected sex during your period as sperm can live for up to 5 days. So. Yeah don’t listen to him.


	4. Spanking + Humiliation (TsuKaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “O-of course I respect you, Lady Hokage,” he stammers. 
> 
> “Shut up.” She presses her heel into him painfully. “This isn’t a call and response thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains: spanking, humiliation, fem dom

Kakashi is a man who is feared. Was feared. Might be feared again.

He was only a boy the first time a grown man had pissed himself at the sight of him, chidori crackling in one palm. Since then he’d learned to feel less proud about but its still a nice ego boost. Considering it’s been years since his cute little students and their friends had lost their fear of anything at all. 

He’s still in the bingo books, still gets a good gasp from visitors to the village and the occasional awestruck civilian. Can still strike a little fear into the heart of a subordinate. 

Well. 

Only Tenzo. But still. 

That’s why he’s a bit embarrassed that he hadn’t seen this coming. Or maybe he had, and he just hadn’t cared to avert it. 

That was a little more embarrassing. 

“If you want to act like a brat,” Tsunade growls, landing another rough blow to the back of his thighs. “That’s how I’ll treat you.” 

Kakashi doesn’t reply— he can’t. He’s biting down on the arm of her chair to keep from screaming. And he’s painfully,  _ fearfully _ hard. 

It’s easy to forget with her smooth, milky skin and elastic bust and silky voice that Tsunade is old enough to be his— forget about that.  _ Lock it away _ , he groans internally.  _ With everything else _ .

Maybe that’s why he’s never quite been able to bring himself show proper deference, he’s not good with authority it general. Even with Hiruzen he’d winked and dodged and confounded. 

_ You're not my  _ _ real _ _ hokage _ , he seemed to say with every blank mission report and missed meeting and too loose salute. 

And it was true— Minato would always be  _ his _ hokage. It wasn’t Tsunade’s fault that he’s teacher was dead (jury was still out on the elder Sarutobi, though he knows it’s unfair to blame the dead). 

“You know what I think?” She punctuates each word with a harsh slap. “I think no one’s put you in your place in a long  _ long _ time.”

He gurgles against the armrest bit between his teeth and she yanks his head back. “What was that?”

“No They haven’t,” he says through grit teeth. “My lady.”

“I can tell.” She muffles his mouth with one strong palm and continues to land blow after blow until his ass and thighs are bright red and burning hot. She scratches her nails over the tortured skin and he shivers in her lap. “Have you  _ ever _ been spanked you obnoxious little pipsqueak?”

“K-k-kushina once…” He loses the rest of the story to a moan as rubs a teasing line down his spine, lifting her hand at the last minute to deliver a spank instead of the anticipated caress. 

Tsunade laughs harshly. “That explains a lot.” 

He gurgles and whines and forgets who he is.

“Are you  _ hard  _ right now?” She growls against his ear.

This was not the meeting he was expecting when Sakura had dragged him by the collar to the hokage’s office.

“I have no idea what you did,” she’d said, one fist at his throat and the other cruelly curling his paperback. “But it’s your fault so  _ fix it _ .”

“It wasn’t me,” he’d managed to squeak before she’d shoved him into the office. 

Cut to— Tsunade screaming herself red in the face, a single poorly worded rejoinder on Kakashi’s part, the hokage manhandling him into her lap, yanking down his pants, reducing him to his essential form.

The horny coward.

Tsunade tosses him from her lap into a chair across the desk and before he can react, he’s pinned by one dainty sandal pressed dangerously against his crotch while she weaves threads of chakra into a glowing rope around his ankles and arms. His pants are pulled down to his knees and his cock stands at attention despite the chill in the room, the very real fear in his heart. 

Tsunade stands back to admire her handiwork, panting slightly but no less angry than she was when he’d walked in. 

With a smirk she reaches between her breasts, giving them an extra wiggle when she sees his eyes.

“You never struck me as a breast man, Hatake.” 

He shakes his head. He doesn’t really care either way but he’s suddenly quite taken with the thought of gasping for air under her voluminous tits. 

Tsunade withdraws a tube of lipstick, wielding it as dangerously as any knife. She uncaps it and slowly twists a waxy, fuschia tongue from the tube. 

She starts with his thighs, smoothing the powdery smelling stick along his pale skin—  _ brat _ ,  _ crybaby, slut _ . Next she rips away his vest and under shirt to cover his stomach and chest in insults, doodling a cock over his ANBU tattoo and a smiley face under a gnarled scar on his left pec. Only a scrape of fabric remains stretched over his mouth and chin and his eyes shine with real terror when she hooks a clawed nail beneath it.

“Don’t worry,” Tsunade sneers. “I already know what you look like under this thing.” 

She pulls away without yanking it down and he sighs in relief and he sighs in despair. 

“I’ve truly had it up to here with you,” Tsunade growls, perching herself on the edge of her desk and admiring her work. She slips off a shoe to trace the outline of balls, big toe working against the base of his cock. “I don’t think you actually respect me.”

“O-of course I respect you, Lady Hokage,” he stammers. 

“Shut up.” She presses her heel into him painfully. “This isn’t a call and response thing.” 

Kakashi groans, let’s his head fall back. His hypersensitive nose is working over time—- the waxy floral film decorating his skin, the mouthwatering musk wafting between Tsunade’s thighs, the salty bead of cum already forming on his engorged tip. 

A drawer rasps open and there’s the sound of rummaging.

“I think you need some reminding, my sniveling little worm. About who's in charge.” The drawer slams shut and another opens. He hazards an open eye and loses his breath at his reflection in the window behind her—- bound, bare from chest to thigh, decorated with every word he never knew he wanted to be called. Words he’s only ever called himself, filthy and secret and terrifying. 

“I just need to find— dammit.” Tsunade slams a fist into her desk, sending a cascade of papers to the floor. “Sakura! SAAKURAAA!”

“No—“ Kakashi sputters, kicking weakly at his bonds but he’s tied tight and it’s too late and he wonders if this was the plan all along.

“What, shishou? Oh.” The door opens and he can practically hear her canines bite into her lower lip. Kakashi’s heart pounds in shame. If Sakura wasn’t scared of him before there was no hope now. He’ll be lucky to crawl out of this office with an atom of respect to his name. 

“There you are,” Tsunade huffs and beckons her closer. “Where’s my ball gag?” 


	5. Squirt (KibaSaku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura writhes and screams and comes, but she doesn’t squirt and the disappointment is evident on his face. 
> 
> “Jeez,” she pants, rolling her eyes. “Sorry my orgasms are boring you.”
> 
> “I wanna make you do it,” he pouts, flopping next to her on the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter contains: squirting, light dirty talk
> 
> Sorry for the wait now here's nine pages of squirt fluff that nobody asked for.

“I’m—ah!— telling you it’s not real.”

Kiba ignores her, doubles the pace of his jerking wrist as he plunges his fingers deeper. His thumb works slower against her clit and much to her chagrin she’s ready to come.  _ Again. _

“It’s just  _ fuuuuuck _ in porn, you idiot.”

He snarls at the insult and she grins. He’s so unbelievably easy to rile up, and he’ll fuck you like it’s revenge if you get him angry enough.

“Says you.” He flexes his fingers against the springy lobe just under her pelvis. Sakura writhes and screams and comes, but she doesn’t squirt and the disappointment is evident on his face. 

“Jeez,” she pants, rolling her eyes. “Sorry my orgasms are boring you.”

“I wanna make you do it,” he pouts, flopping next to her on the bed. He holds his fingers, still crooked just so, to her lips and lets her lick them clean. “I’ve done it before. With other chicks.”

“Ok, well,” Sakura sighs between wet smacks, “Maybe I’m just one of those  _ chicks _ who can’t.”

A week later she’s fidgety and distracted again, and finds herself tapping on his window despite several promises she’s made herself. Kiba lets her in without a word, hot palms already sliding up the muscular plane of her stomach as she eases off the sill. 

His lips are on her neck before she can even get a word of greeting out.  _ Fuck it _ , she thinks and wraps her arms around him, burying one hand in his hair with the other slipping up the small of his back under his t-shirt.  _ No use pretending it’s anything else _ . Kiba growls, soft and close to a purr, and Sakura tips back her head and lets him devour her mouth. 

Usually there’s banter, snark, a little dance around the inevitable. She insults his intelligence, he slyly dismissed her skill, and then—- well, come on. You know.

“Hey,” she manages to get out. Kiba’s kiss is nothing like the sloppy, teeth clacking kisses they usually share. Less a preamble to love and more the last resort to getting the other to  _ shut the fuck up _ . It’s slow and insistent, and it takes the breath right out of her lungs. The rough tip of his tongue slides between her lips and it reminds her of the first time they kissed, a lifetime ago it feels like now, someone else’s blood still hot on their hands when he’d pulled her to him.

It had been a teenager’s kiss, purely earnest and way too wet. They’d been fourteen. Fifteen? It had been her first kill. And kiss. 

Both were exceptionally sloppy. 

This one conveyed the same honest, naked  _ want _ , not an impulse but a compulsion. It felt like if Kiba didn’t keep kissing the soul from her body something very bad would happen.

“Waa—hmmm,” she protests. It’s overwhelming, this feeling of not being overwhelmed. It’s the scratch and struggle that makes their afterhours sparring appealing. She enjoys the illusion of struggling for control, the smug enjoyment of letting him take it. Today he isn’t trying to dominate or subdue or control anything. And yet— the gentleness of his kiss is so insistent, the press of warm palms instead of scrabbling nails on her ribs. 

She feels a little fragile. People don’t generally treat her like something that will break. Her fingers find the drawstring on his sweatpants and her usually clever digits won’t obey her commands to just  _ do  _ it so she can grab his cock and wrest back control. Pick up the the pace. Shatter the unnerving tenderness she’s convinced herself she doesn’t want from anyone. 

He eases her awkward grip away, smoothing his fingers over the tense muscles bunched at the tops of her thighs. 

“Chill,” he purrs and walks her back toward the bed, laying her down with a fluid kiss. 

“What’s gotten into you,” she huffs as he massages the zipper on her top towards her navel, following gentle fingertips with a lapping tongue.

“Shhhh,” he admonishes but it lacks the bratty edge it would usually hold. She shivers at

his breath on her collarbone, his knees brushing her thighs but not touching  _ enough _ . “Don’t you ever just take your time?” 

“I don’t have—“ She sits up quickly, almost throwing him off but he’s used to it and has her pressed back again before she can say exactly what she lacks.

Time to take it slow? To be teased? Anyone to go slowly with?

“What if you  _ actually  _ let me take over,” he smirks against her tensed stomach.

“You want to tie me up again?” Sakura rolls her eyes but her fingertips threaded through coarse brown hair are gentle, familiar. 

“No, but that was fun.” He nibbles playfully at the waistband of her shorts. “I mean let  _ go _ . Like… relax. For an hour. And just trust me to take care of you.”

Sakura’s throat goes dry. She knows she’s wound right but the pathetic, wild noise that she’d had to stifle at the suggestion of loosening her grip was a surprise.

“Don’t you trust me?”

She’s looking into Kiba’s liquid brown eyes, the color and quality of strong, sweet tea, unable to explain why she  _ can’t  _ just ‘let go’, that the world will surely fly to pieces if she eases the tension in her knuckles, that everything and everyone will end if she lets her guard down now. And he’s looking back— disappointment unfurling in his eyes, doubt dissolving his smile.

“Sak.” Kiba starts to pull back and she wraps her arms around his shoulders with the hint of a whimper. He lets out a ragged sigh and looks away. “We shouldn’t… if you don’t even trust me..”

“Of course I trust you.” It comes out gentler than she intends so she has to ruin the moment. “Idiot.”

Sakura draws him back down to her with gentle, nipping kisses. 

“Cool.” He eases her shirt off, nuzzles along her bindings instead of ripping them away. 

“I trust you with my life,” she spits out. “I didn’t know I had to tell you that.”

“ _ Cool _ ,” he repeats with a smirk. “Now trust me with your pussy.”

“I—“ Sakura  _ hmphs _ . “I do trust you with my..” 

“Listen.” Kiba sits up between her legs, one finger stroking over her panties with her thighs draped over his. “I want to make you come like a fucking fire hose. Like screaming, blinding orgasms— multiple. I want you to come so hard on my fingers forget your fucking name. And then I’m going to fuck you into this mattress until the only thing you can say is  _ my _ name. Sound like a good plan?” 

“Y-yes.” Her heart thumps in her chest. She knows the only way to let him break her down is to…  _ let _ him break her down. 

“Good.” He snakes a finger under her panties, stroking the wetness forming along her folds. “thought you might be interested. But you’re going to have to just go for the ride.”

“Kiba! Do you—“ Sakura blushes. “Do you have any of that… the stuff from Suna..”

He grins and gives her a rough, silly kiss. “Of course I do, babe, why didn’t you say so earlier.”

Kiba packs a little pipe with the musky dried leaves Kankuro keeps him supplied with, and coaches her on how to hold the smoke in her lungs. After a few hits he takes it from her and kisses the pout from her lips. She’s starting to feel loose, happy, and she wants  _ more _ .

“Later,” he promises. “You want to get out of your head not go out of your mind.”

Sakura’s body is finally unfolding itself, muscles prying apart and resettling. He massages her shoulders, moving down to roll the knots in her hips and thighs between his muscular fingers.

“Jeez, Haruno,” he grumbles, guiding an ankle up over his shoulder to get a better angle on her wire tight hamstring. “You’re about to fucking snap.”

“Mmmhmm.” 

He has no idea how right he is. She’d left the office after cracking her desk in half with a badly placed coffee mug , frightening some poor intern half to death in the process. On days like these, when she’s ready to rip the whole village down brick by brick she hears her shishou’s voice.  _ Lighten up _ , followed by the sound of the tin seal being broken off a sake bottle. 

But the broken desk, the scared intern, the crush of responsibilities and little worries, the old anxieties that have somehow managed to find space between the stray mental notes on the cost of generic antiseptic versus name brand and a crystal, perfect memory of the final expression of every patient she lost her first year as a medic. They’re all starting to feel far away in the haze of stinky herbs from Suna, Kiba’s hot fingertips prodding the stress from her muscles, the last glow of a summer sunset through the blinds. 

Electric candles wink on to illuminate the room, and despite her softening brain and body she notices that Kiba has tidied up. No piles of petcare magazines and crumb covered plates, no sweat stiffened boxers and chewed up shoes. A little flag raises weakly in her liquefying brain. 

“Where’s the pup,” she gasps between appreciative moans. He’s kneading her calf muscles with a ferocity that would make a lesser being scream in pain. 

“Shino took him for the night.” Kiba kisses the answer against her instep and she giggles, wiggling her toes against his cheek. “I know it’s a little distracting when 90 pounds of slobber jumps on you mid-orgasm.”

“Don't talk about yourself that way,” she teases and he growls theatrically, pretends to play tug-of-war with her ankle.

“I’m always down to do it doggystyle.” 

Sakura just sighs in response, melting back into his comforter. It’s new— the frayed red shuriken print replaced by some pleasantly scratchy grey fabric. Even the mess on his night table is gone, empty condom wrappers and cans of tea swept clear. The candles are new, too, and when she looks up at him, lost in the roll of his fingers against her skin, she can tell he’s gotten a haircut. 

“You… trying to date me, Inuzuka?”

“Nah,” he laughs.

“Good, cuz…” She doesn’t get to the reason why because he starts working each toe and it shouldn’t feel so fucking  _ good _ just to stretch out. “Um… good cuz… we wouldn’t…”

“Last a week,” he chuckles. “I remember. We did try.”

“Mmm, no one can say we didn’t traaaughhh, oh my gods!” She arches up as his pulls a particular spot and it uncorks all the tension from her shoulders, her spine, her legs, and she’s limp by the time. “That we didn’t try, holy SHIT, I  _ am _ tense.”

Kiba laughs. “You just come? I had like a whole night planned but if all it takes is some This Little Piggy then I gotta change a few things.”

“No but close,” she laughs and brings herself up to sitting with just the flex of her abs. Kiba’s look darkens a shade. “A whole night? I don’t know—“

“Shut up.” Kiba closes her thought with a kiss. “I thought you were gonna let go tonight.”

“Kiba…” She hopes to heaven he doesn’t want more than this. She couldn’t take it— she has absolutely nothing left to give anyone, not her patience or politeness or compassion. By the days end it’s all been drained away and all she has is this. 

Her body and a frazzled, frightening tangle of feelings she needs someone else to undo.

An undertow of sadness sweeps in under the buoyant tide of pleasure he’s been building in her. If Kiba wants more, then this is over. She’s come to rely on him, not just for sex, but for the adolescent back and forth that reminds her of easier days, the reliable comfort of his shoulder and the crook of his arm. His flirtatious discretion in public, the many many years of passing their lives between each other’s hands—- you save me, I save you. His willingness to follow her without question, his ability to push her to consider every command. 

The unchangingness of Kiba. Still wild and rude and loyal as the first day of the academy.

“Kiba,” she starts again and he rolls his eyes.

“Relax, Haruno. I’m not trying to date you. I’m just trying to make you squirt. Show you a good time. Remember those?”

“Kind of,” she laughs and reaches for the half-smoked pipe. “Light this for me?”

She’s still puffing away when his tongue slips against her clit, causing her to moan out a plume of smoke and fall back against his pillows. 

“That’s fucking hot,” he murmurs against her, landing a sloppy kiss directly to the hooded bundle of nerves. “You look so sexy like that.”

“Smoking?” She giggles.

“Yeah, but also just.” He pauses to dip the tip of his tongue inside her, rolling and stretching her entrance wide with just the firm, rough muscle. She quakes and purrs and puts down the pipe with a shaky hand. “Just like happy. Relaxed.”

“ ‘m always  _ haaa- _ happy here,” she sighs and she might be a bit stoned but it’s true. “Today was just… let me..?”

She tries weakly to get up, hand reaching in the vague direction of his cock. Her brain keeps insisting she reciprocate, that there’s something dangerous in just  _ taking _ without having to give. But her body… 

Kiba chuckles and pushes her back with no resistance. “I told you. Tonight’s all about you.”

“But…” Kiba sucks  _ hard _ and slips in two crooked fingers.

“I’m not being totally selfless,” he admits between long licks. “I really want to see you squirt.”

“So that’s what this is,” she manages to snark even as she swirls deeper into a tide of pleasure. “The candles, the haircut.”

“The haircut was needed. The candles….” He shakes his head, taking a mouthful of delicate flesh with him and eking out a groan from deep within her. “I read that you gotta really be in the mood. Figured maybe the crusty beer cans and smelly socks were a turn off.”

She reaches down to ruffle his hair and the hand stays, clenching tight when he sighs against her. “They never bothered me.”

“Yeah, but you never squirted for me either.”

Sakura scoffs and tugs at his hair before plunging him back into her. “Dude, what’s with the obsession? I’m just not—“

“I’ve done my research,” he growls into her thigh. “And it’s my professional opinion that you  _ can _ , Sakura. When you’re about to come don’t hold back, you always hold back.”

“I’m afraid I’ll—“ She isn’t sure what she’s afraid of, it’s wrapped up in layers of silky things still half believed, even after her training and years of experience and enjoyment, even after all her hard work to untangle them. Things about what good girls do and don’t enjoy. Things about what a woman should and should not reveal.

“Enjoy it?” Kiba chuckles into her while petting the edge of his thumb against her asshole. “Fart? Queef? That’s what they said it feels like sometimes. You know I don’t care. I’ve fucked you up the ass in a hailstorm on your period in the middle of a mission with some guys brains splattered on your tits against a burned out building. There’s really  _ nothing _ that’s gonna stop me from enjoying you, Sakura.” 

“Oh. Um.” She sits up, grinding thoughtfully against his mouth. “Can we… switch up positions.”

“Hmm??”

She lifts his head from her lap by the hair. “I said then let me get comfortable!”

He strokes, licks, massages, grips her into the  _ right _ position and she’s lost track of time but it’s dark out now and she feels so safe, like nothing exists outside Kiba’s erotically tidy room and the flickering electric candles and the heat of him pressed along her body and oh  _ gods _ how had they never tried it like this before.

She says as much as he kisses it away, smothers it in her throat with a rough tongue before rasping, “Forget all the other times. Just try to remember right now.”

She hasn’t even touched his cock but she can feel it through his shorts, a sticky bead melting against her thigh. He’s rubbing slow, featherlight circles on her clit while his fingers inside her beckon to the spongy, elusive, mythical little patch of skin inside her. Not three thick fingers filling her up and fucking her to oblivion like she’d normally demand but a gentle coaxing with just two. Kiba’s always been good at taming wild things and she feels a little like something he’s brought in from the cold, cradled in his arms, accepting the frightening gift of his tenderness. 

“You close, baby?” His other hand is wedged under her, stroking and teasing at her chest and he pulls it free to snake into her hair, testing her sensitivity with a few gentle tugs. The last is a bit harder and she moans so he does it again and ever so slightly picks up the pace of his wrist, licking kisses into her shoulder. 

Something breaks and she feels herself clench twice against the pressure, so hard it's almost uncomfortable, but she holds tight to the sensation, the feeling of full body flying, and then her hips buck wildly against him, into him, all over him. It’s not a fire hydrant stream or even a squirt gun, just a pulsing drip she can feel slide down his fingers and wrist, wetting her thighs and his sheets and the front of his shorts. 

“Yes! Fuck yes, I fuckin knew it, come for me Sakura!” It’s repeated and kissed and bit and remixed against her cheek until she stops crying out, whimpers and rolls her hips against his wrist to draw it out, babbling in his arms. 

Kiba woops and kisses her sloppy and slow, the sultry composure he’s maintained all night completely dissipated. He grips her ass playfully as she snuggles down into a pillow. “What did I fucking tell you.”

He buries his head between her thighs, sniffing and licking like a puppy and it makes her laugh, his honest excitement. He’ll probably never let it go. His grinning face comes up shiny and glassy eyed “You should bottle this shit, Sak.”

“Shut UP!” Sakura scoffs but wraps her calves around his shoulders and pulls him close. “What happened to the suave man who made me come like a—- what did you say? A fire hose?And then I  _ think _ he was supposed to fuck me into the mattress but maybe—-“

Kiba flips her up and rolls under her so she lands in his lap, his hand already splayed to prop her thighs apart and a thumb ready to stroke her. He growls at the way her muscles shiver, shedding another palmful of wetness that he works back into her. “Have you come  _ multiple  _ times?”

“N-no—“

“Do you still remember your name?”

Another finger teases her wide and she mewls in pleasure.

“Sakura,” she says with a haughty smirk. 

“Then you’re not ready to be fucked into the mattress yet.” He draws her up to his mouth and swallows every sound she makes until she comes again around his knuckles, rougher than before and she doesn’t squirt but she does gasp and curse and he likes that too. He waits for her eyes to flutter open again before breaking the kiss. 

She’s a picture of flushed skin and swollen lips, sweat slick hair and trembling flesh. Sometimes he wishes he had one of those gifts, the kind where you can see it all again and again but knows that just the taste of her on the roof of his mouth is ten thousand times stronger than any kekkai genkai cassette tape bullshit. He’ll be able to smell, taste, hear this moment forever. And the more he remembers it, the stronger it will taste, the headier it will smell, the louder it will become.

“Forget your name yet?” 

“K-kiba...” 

He grins and licks his lips before leaning in again. “That’s a good start.” 


	6. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter contains: dom drop, aftercare
> 
> Hey friends! Take care of your dom. Their arm hurts and they need a hug. 
> 
> As always, if you’re even a little bit intrigued by rough play or gentler forms D/s dynamics—- I really insist you do some research before trying anything out! Evie Lupine on YT and Oh Joy Sex Toy comics are two of my favs and good for beginners.

When they catch their breath, he reaches over and loosens the bindings. Quick work of thin rope with deft fingers. The wrists, the chest, the ankles, massaging and stretching muscles, wiping away sweat and cum and tears.

Kakashi’s heart is still racing and his thighs ache but he pushes up to get the glass of water from the window sill.

“Hey.”

Its unbearably hot with the windows closed but they tend to make noise and neither of them can stand the  _ looks _ . He takes a gulp of water and shakes the snoozing man in his bed awake with a kiss. 

In moments like this-- or, especially in moments like this-- his love looks like he doesn’t know his own name. 

“Tenzo.”

It’s not totally correct but it will do.

“Mm.”

“You have to drink water.” Kakashi holds the glass to his lips, supporting the back of his head with a palm to help him take a few big gulps.

“That was… thanks…” A little grin plays across the younger man’s face. “... sempai…”

Kakashi snorts, finishes the glass. Tenzo’s considerable thighs are covered in red welts, his arms in finger shaped bruises.

There’s few people Kakashi can be rough as he wants to be,  _ needs _ to be. His stomach twists a little at the thought. He knows there is very likely some deep psychological wound that draws them both to this kind of play, the pressure and heat and power that could crush coal into a diamond. The kind you’re under as a faceless, adolescent assassin. 

Tenzo had followed him as sweetly into this as he had everything else, one trusting hand inside of his. Could someone so gentle really want this? Could the man that revived acorns in his palm, that fed stray cats and hummed while he waited for tea water to boil,  _ truly  _ enjoy being tied up and beaten and fucked like a wild animal?

It wasn’t right. Maybe Kakashi was no better than—

A gentle kiss on the wrist.

“Really, Kash.” Tenzo pulls him down onto the bed next him, cradling him in heavy, muscular arms. The weight of his love’s arms dissipates that anxiety percolating under his skin but his heart still thumps as adrenaline drains and he’s left with shaky bones and the raw, frightening thoughts that come after rough play. Tenzo lays more sweet, lamblike kisses to his cheek. “Sorry about the sempai thing. You know I still have a crush on Hound. It was perfect... as always.”

Kakashi feels another pang of guilt. Tenzo had been blissed out and half-asleep, now worry is forming on his brow and Kakashi wonders what his own face is saying that his tongue will not.

“You make me feel so  _ good _ ,” Tenzo continues, tightening his hold and brushing the silver hair from Kakashi’s eyes, rubbing a thumb along his cheek. “So safe.”

“Tenzo—“ Kakashi gulps. He feels like a fraud. Clearly his sweet little kohei has been taken advantage of here and he doesn’t even know it. 

That anyone could believe they were safe Hatake Kakashi is a pathetic joke. 

Tenzo pulls the blanket up around them despite the heat. Another little layer of armor against the world and he’s grateful for it. 

“I mean I definately  _ could _ snap you in half,” Tenzo sighs, ignoring Kakashi’s words but twining their gazes, vast amber pools that ripple with the message  _ imokimokiswearit _ . “If I had to.”

Kakashi laughs a little and some dark bird that had been nesting in his ribs ruffles it’s feathers and flies off. 

“You don’t need to…” Kakashi isn’t talking about being snapped in half.

“I  _ do _ need to.” Tenzo kisses him so deep and long that a little bloom forms on the cactus on the nightstand. “I know it’s not… easy. Physically or emotionally. If it’s too much we can always pull back a little. I’ll never be mad or upset. I just love you so much, I want you to make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

“Thank you.” Kakashi returns the kiss, though nothing blossoms because of it except for relief, dampening the bad thoughts. He reminds himself to relax and Tenzo massages his jaw and shoulders. “It’s just the thought of hurting you, actually hurting you…”

Tenzo locks his arms around him, manhandles him into a tight hug that ends with Kakashi held like an obstinate cat.

“You never have. Except what I’ve asked for.” His eyes go wide, liquidy in a way he knows his boyfriend cannot resist. “Won’t you let me make you feel better? I want to take care of you.”

“Of course,” Kakashi rasps and buries his face in Tenzo’s shoulder. He savors the slide of muscle under his cheek as it moves to stroke circles over his back. “Of course you can.” 


	7. Size Kink- KakaSaku (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so AU it’s barely even fandom but I don’t care I really 🥵 hit a nerve here hope you enjoy.
> 
> Chapter contains: size kink, dirty talk, D/s dynamics, complete strangers having sex

After a while it’s hard to pretend he doesn’t hear the knocking. Its incessant. Whoever is at his door has biceps of steel because it’s been ten minutes and they haven’t let up. He’s almost impressed.

Finally the droning, clanging track on his little boombox ends and the knocker takes the opportunity to slam twice, hard enough to shake two watercolors from the wall next to the door.

“Turn it down.” The voice is muffled-- definitely angry. Possibly cute. Kakashi turns off the blow torch and takes off his face protector. He picks away across the studio, knotting a dirty bandana over his face as he goes.

“Hi,” he says, opening the door with a swift jerk meant to unsettle the person outside. “These things are pretty cheap, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t break mine.”

“Yeah they’re  _ real _ thin.” The knocker is a pink haired little slip of a thing, a spray of green paint across her nose. “And your music is  _ real _ loud, so could you turn it down or off, preferably?”

“Are you new here?”

The girl splutters a curse at him.

“Sorry-- I didn’t mean it rudely. I meant did you just move in.”

“Like 6 months ago.” She crosses her arms and raises a brow. “I’m right over there.” 

She points to two doors down and his eyes light up.

“You’re the one doing the grim, horrific anatomical paintings.” 

She laughs and gestures towards her studio. “That’s just what I thought I could get away with displaying. Want to see the others?”

Her studio is floor to ceiling hung with a huge paintings and theres a hundred more in smaller sizes wrapped and stacked neatly in the corner. Some of them are morbid-- bones and muscle, contorted figures and dark greenery. Others are exquisite, sensual, euphoric.

She’s young but talented— an unfortunate combination he thinks as he catches their reflection together in the ornate gold mirror she has leaned against her worktable.

Compact, muscular, cute nose with full lips and big green eyes. Her arms are crossed across her chest, one powerful leg turned out as she considers one of her pieces on the wall, a sprawling baroque orgy in the woods, complete with every type of wood sprite and tree spirit and size and shape of human being. 

“I was a med student,” she offers without prompting. “Started painting again to try and stay a little bit human, ended up dropping out to focus on commissions.”

“I’m sure your parents were delighted.” Kakashi leans closer to examine a cluster of brushstrokes on a laughing fawn’s breast.

“They liked that my hair stopped falling out and I started eating again,” she says with a smile. “Sorry, is that TMI?” 

Kakashi shrugs. “I can tell you’re disturbed by your artwork.”

“Thanks, I think,” she snorts. “Same to you.”

“I take it as a compliment, personally.” He places a self deprecating hand on his chest, nails black with soot and grease. “You know what they say--- comfort the disturbed, disturb the comfortable?”

She bobs her head noncommittally but smiles. She’s wearing ripped leggings and an overly large t-shirt with the arms cut off. Beneath is a lacy black bralette.

“You can take that off in here, you know.” She points to the fan she’s set up to circulate air out of the studio.

“It's not for fumes,” he replies simply.

“Oookay.” She quirks a brow and turns back to the painting without another question. They stand in silence for a while side by side, not touching but close enough the body heat between them magnifies the thick, heady vibrations already forming. 

“So.” He says after a while.

“So.” Something zings from her green eyes to his but they stare each other down, a knowing smirk playing at both their lips, but neither breaks.

“Tell me about this one,” he says instead without breaking away, gesturing to an unfinished piece.

“Oh, that,” she responds flatly. “Started it in the throes of passion and then abandoned it when he dumped me.”

“I can’t imagine you being dumped.” He admires the voluptuous underpainting, a roiling mass of limbs, ecstatic faces, nameless body parts. Only the background has been worked in, the same careful undulating strokes as her other work.

She snorts. “You’ve only known me for 10 minutes.” 

“And they’ve all been great.” He grins, tilts his head back to look at her sideways in a way he knows for a fact is irresistible.

“Listen,” she scoffs and tosses a hand in the general direction of the unfinished painting. “This one’s about an artist. I know about dating artists.” 

“Who said anything about dating, I don’t even know your name.” 

“You  _ could _ have read it off the door, Hatake-Kakashi-metalwork-no-inquiries.”

He shrugs and smirks and wiggles a brow.

“Besides—“ She recrosses her arms and turns away. “I like a very  _ specific _ type of man, you artist guys are all bark and no bite.”

“Cocky,” he offers.

“And yet not nearly enough,” she sighs. She points up at a huge oil painting mounted close to the ceiling. 

A grinning, bodacious woman lies half naked, amorously menaced by a muscled figure, long brown hair flowing over beefy shoulders, coal black eyes, impossibly chiseled abs and a cock that runs halfway up the canvass.

“An homage,” she explains. “To the greatest artists model I ever hired and the best lay I ever had.”

“I see.” Kakashi tilts his head and taps his chin. “I think I know him.”

She laughs.

“So you’re looking for…. equine proportions, to say it politely.”

“Yup,” she grins, eyes dipping to his lap. “And I tend to laugh when someone oversells what they’re packing, so choose your next words carefully if you’re fragile.”

Another man would probably cower from her cruel look but Kakashi feels the blood pumping to the appendage in question and he notes the way her eyes round as the outline of his cock starts to press through his jeans.

“A very high standard,” he says evenly. “I’m guessing you usually have to compromise.”

“I  _ never _ compromise.”

She’s in front of him in her knees in half a second, dispelling any questions he’d had about her interest. She bites her lip and runs a long, paint covered finger up and down him. The zipper on his fly edges down on its own as he gets impossibly harder, longer, thicker under her attention and she gasps.

“I knew it,” she moans. “Fuck, I knew it.”

“Knew what?” He hazards a hand cupped around her cheek, bringing her adoring gaze to his face. She smiles sweetly, showing every tooth like a wolf and she can barely keep her tongue in her mouth. He gives a gentle shake and she shivers with glee when he repeats himself an octave deeper . “Knew what.” 

“I knew you’d have what I wanted,” she purrs and rubs herself like a cat against him. “May I please have it?”

“Please have what?” 

His head should be spinning but he learned long ago not to think too hard when moments like these presented themselves. On some level he’d known as soon as he’d opened the door to his studio, his body had told him about the inevitable. It’s rare to find someone as sensual and deranged as you are and when you do it’s best to hold them tight and see if they’ll fit on your cock. 

“Please can I have this huge, hard, perfect cock?”

“How do you know it’s perfect,” he chuckles, tracing her lips with a thumb. She darts a tongue out to catch it, dirty as it is.

“I’m a painter,” she says simply around his knuckle. “I can visualize.”

“I’m just not sure if you’ll be able to take it,” he teases. “You’re so small.”

She growls. “I’ve got toys bigger than your arm and I take them to the hilt.”

It’s his turn to shiver. 

“Fuck,” he breathes. “Show me.”

At this she pulls down his zipper, grabs his jeans by the waist band and yanks them down, briefs and all. His genuinely massive cock bobs out and she puts her cheek in the way to catch it on the down bounce, giggling when he grasps it to give her soft slaps against each cheek.

“Harder,” she demands with a sigh. 

It’s thick as her fist and  _ long _ , not as long as Yamato’s had been but with a mouthwatering curve to it. The head is dark red, the shaft is laced with veins she can see even in the low light of the studio. 

“Harder…?” He holds it away from her, growls at her hungry pout.

“Harder... please?” She asks as if hypnotized. “Sir?”

“Hmmm.” Kakashi settles against a tall metal stool in front of her unfinished painting. She walks on her knees towards him, eyes glued to his cock. He laughs, the tough little paintrix reduced to kittenish putty in his hands, and rewards her with a firm slap with his cock to each cheek. It’s hard enough to raise a tear to her eyes and she giggles.

“Thank you, sir.”

He strokes her cheek and takes the rag off his face, letting it drop to the floor next to her. She licks her lips and grins.

“Get on my cock,” he snarls, eyes unbearably hot and intense. “Now.”

In a split second she's on her feet, leggings around her ankles and sinking back against him. 

“Oouuuhhhh.” She teases her opening against the head for just a second before sinking down, pussy swallowing every inch easily. She’s wet enough to drip down him and he grabs her by the waist to stop her path to his lap. “Wha—?”

“Is it big enough for you?”

“Y-yes, sir, it’s f-fucking massive, please please please give me more.”

He sinks her down a little farther but not all the way and she cries out. He claps a hand over her mouth. It’s late and they should be the only ones here but the landlord is this prick portrait painter named Sai who’d just love to slip another warning under his door. 

“Are you sure you can take it?”

“Yesyesyes,” she mumbles wildly against his palm. 

“You like to get stretched,huh? Split in half?” He turns her hips with his hands, like a lemon on a juicer, and she gurgles appreciatively. “I wonder how my monster cock would look stretching this cute little asshole.”

“Ohmygoooooood,” she pants. “I want you to fucking wreck my ass.”

He chuckles darkly. “What’s your name?”

“Seriously?” She laughs and tries to bounce down on him the rest of the way but he pulls his hips back and holds her steady. “Is now the time?”

“I can call you your name or I can call you art slut, which do you prefer,” he growls against her neck. “That’s how you’ll be going into my phone when we’re done. Because this isn’t a one-time fuck, I’m going to stretch and fill and destroy every one of your holes.”

“Art slut,” she moans. “Fuck— Kakashi, call me art slut and make me scream.” 

“Ok, art slut.” He slams her down the rest of the way. “Show me how you handle a big cock like this.”

She cries out and catches her breath, reaching a shaky hand for her phone to turn up the music in her studio. It’s not going to fool anyone but it’s a bit of cover. 

Then she starts  _ moving _ , leveraging her hips and rolling her ass in his lap. He drags the shirt over her head and pivots them so she can watch in the mirror.

“That’s right,” he grunts, watching her pick up the pace, savoring the sight of his thick, veined cock sliding in and out of her. “How’s it feel?”

“Sooo full,” she moans and he puts a hand low on her stomach as if to confirm her words.

“You're so small, art slut,” he coos. “I can’t believe this giant, throbbing dick isn’t poking out through your mouth right now.”

“I  _ pray _ that you know that’s not how the body—“ Her snark is cut off midstream by a savage thrust, like he’s knocking the brat right out of her. “Aaaahh yes sir, it’s so big I should be choking on it.”

“You’re learning,” he chuckles against her throat between nibbles. “And you look  _ so _ good.”

She laughs and takes her hands from where they’ve been gripping his knees to hold them up like she’s framing a photo. “Pretty — ah! As a fucking picture.” 

After that there’s not much use for words. Her eyes cross from the sensation of being filled, fucked, stretched and split around him, and he grinds his jaw hard enough to hear the bones groan.

“Art slut,” he gasps. “Where do you want this cum.”

“Fuuuck,” she moans. “Is it a lot?”

“A fucking gallon,” he promises. “And I’d like to watch it drip out of you.”

“Hnnnnn,” she keens. “I want every fucking drop, pleasepleaseplease let me have it all.”

He smirks as if he hasn’t already promised to fill her to the brim. “I don’t know… am I going to end up in one of your paintings.”

“Oooo if you want,” she laughs wildly. “Fuckfuckfuck I’ll do aaaa-aah!!!—nything to bounce on this fucking cock again.”

“Then come for me, art slut,” he hisses. “And we’ll see how much of me you can really take.”

She whines and moans and tenses around him, clenching so hard his eyes roll back in his head. She’s so tight and warm and wet and fuck he’s cumming, fucking her through her orgasm and his, pumping his hips until she’s just a moaning pile in his lap. 

“Lean back,” he demands while he’s still half hard, and she obeys. He pulls on her legs and she gets his meaning and lifts them above her head, splayed so the can watch him slide from her a few inches at a time, groaning and mewling and huffing together. Semen drips out of her and over her ass, onto his thighs but he hardly cares. She red and pliant, licking and biting her lips and crying out when he finally slides free. He replaces his cock with a pair of fingers, fucking the cum back into her until she comes again.

“See you don’t  _ need _ a giant dick to bounce on,” he croons. “You liked my fingers just fine.”

“Doesn’t count,” she moans. “Don’t keep this cock from me, please I  _ do _ fucking need it. I don’t know how I lived without it. Mmmm I already want it again.” 

“Don’t worry, art slut,” he chuckles against her sweat slicked ear. “I’m just down the hall whenever you want to get fucked in half.”

She laughs and licks her lips, collecting some of the drip from between her legs on two fingers and guiding it to her mouth. He’s still leaking steadily from her, and he reaches down to spread her so he can watch. 

“Mmm what a fucking mess,” she moans. He eases her legs down and kisses her shoulders, her throat and she pulls up her panties and leggings, not even bothering to mop up their mingled cum slick on her thighs. Then she goes to her knees, cleans him with mouth until he’s half hard and pushes her away with a growling laugh. 

“You gonna finish this now?” He pants as he tucks himself away, gesturing with his head towards the unfinished painting behind him. She pouts as her new toy disappears back unde this fly. 

“I might work on it a little,” she says with a grin and hands him back the rag he’d use to cover his face. Instead he uses it to wipe the sweat from his neck. He wants to run it over her slit, gather up her scent for later but the moments past. She’s already arranging her brushes and pouring a little noxious smelling chemical medium into a jar. “But you know how inspiration is.”

“Cums and goes?” He sidles behind her, giving one last biting kiss to her collar bone as she mixes the exact red of the tip of his cock with a palette knife.

“Thanks for the ride, Kakashi,” she giggles, turning to catch his mouth for the first time. It deepens and she moans into him, soon his hands are on her breasts under her t-shirt and she’s reaching back to grip his hips closer, tighter.

“Fuck.” He rips himself away. “I have commissions.”

“Me, too,” she laughs and throws down her palette knife. “Shit. Do you have a smoke?”

His face lights up. He doesn’t want to say goodbye yet, even though she won’t be more than a couple hundred feet away when he goes. “Yeah, in my—“

There’s a banging on her door, barely audible over her droning, muffled girl-scream music.

“Hey!”   


They look at each other, wide eyed and smirking.

“Turn that fucking music down!”


	8. 3some- SakuKibaShino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be one of the rarest of rare pairs but it deserves a whole archive of its own (lol get it). This could also be a mutual pining fic if you turn your head and it’s actually pretty tame compared to the last chapter I posted!!
> 
> As always—- everyone’s of age and enthusiastically consenting, ya heard.
> 
> chapter contains: 3some, semi-public sex,

“It’s only fair,” Kiba growls against the shell of her ear, canines scraping the sensitive skin as a smirk forms. 

Sakura rolls her eyes— she’d expected as much from him once Hinata and Naruto had made their public debut as a couple.

When he’d grabbed her by the waist and flash stepped her to a secluded rooftop she hadn’t been surprised at all. It was almost welcome— she too was feeling the bittersweet end to an era of sweet experimentation with a teammate. It was hard to explain the ownership she still feels over Naruto, though neither of them had ever intended for it to be more than playful, educational.

Kiba, however,is expressing the same feeling for Hinata quite well against the back of her skirt. Konoha men are somewhat territorial, she's found, and Kiba is particularly defensive of what’s his. Shoving his hand down the panties of his teammate’s new boyfriend’s teammate (her head spins— it doesn’t sound sexy but it  _ is _ ), is a logical response.

She’s more surprised by Shino.

The usually reserved shinobi has her hoisted up by the thighs, spreading her wide and pressing deep between her legs. He lifts a knee to support her as he undoes his coat , revealing a startlingly defined set of abdominals. Sakura bites back a soft moan, redirecting the tension in her jaw to form a pout.

“I wasn’t expecting this from  _ you _ ,” she scoffs, watching his spidery swift hands push her skirt higher up over her hips. 

“How is it possible that I’m involved?” His expression is no different than normal but she can see a crease in his forehead right above the dark rounds of his glasses. “Hinata was mine, too. I’m happy for her but it leaves us in a lurch.” 

“A  _ lurch _ ?” Sakura fights for composure. Now that she knows they’re under there, the contour of every muscle seems painfully obvious to her beneath Shino’s shirt. She’s never really thought of him as a person who might be interested in sex and now she knows that if she doesn’t get to lick around every ab and rib and cleft on Shino’s body she’s going to lose her mind. 

“Yeah, I know you and blondie had the same arrangement. Play around, blow off steam, no strings attached.” Kiba unzips her top and grabs roughly at her chest. “Man these are fucking bug bites compared to Hina’s. Why don’t you grow some knockers like Old Lady Tsunade.”

“Shut the f-f-fuck up about my  _ shishou _ ,” Sakura manages, digging an elbow into his side. Kiba coughs from the impact and growls, tightening his grip on her ribs. 

Shino  _ tsks _ . 

“And what’s wrong with a bug bite.” He feels for himself, slowly, thoughtfully, and Sakura whimpers at the weight and warmth of his hands. She’d always thought he’d be like Sasuke, cool skinned and cold blooded. The crease on his forehead is joined by a brow as he kneads in his palm. “Nothing wrong with these either.”

“I like this side better anyway,” Kiba growls, nails digging into the swell of her exposed ass. Sakura whimpers and grinds back against him. He grins wolfishly and licks a rough tongue over her cheek. “So whattya say, you wanna play Sakura?”

“Hmmph,” she replies but buries her fists in Shino’s jacket and pulls him closer. She’d invested quite a bit of time getting Naruto up to speed before he asked out the Hyuuga heir, so why not enjoy Hinata’s labor too? She’s heard a few stories about the trio. “Depends. Do you two clowns  _ actually _ know how to show a girl a good time, or is Hina just so polite that she always f--?”

She gasps at the sudden grip of Shino’s fingers on her chin, coaxing her mouth closed before she can complete the thought. “Don’t get nasty, now. We took very good care of Hinata.”

Kiba finally processes the unfinished dig and nips roughly at the underside of her throat. “Big talk from some tiny tits. Just cuz you could get Naruto off doesn’t mean you’re any good. He’d cum for a soba noodle.” 

“We’re offering a mutually beneficial arrangement,” Shino continues, low and steady but she can see the muscles in his jaw work as he traces a hand down her cheek, fingertips pressing oh-so-gently at the pulse points on her throat before deftly untucking the end of her chest wrap. “You’re a reasonable person, Sakura. With Naruto and Hinata dating, all three of us are in need of some way to…” 

“Decompress,” she finishes, arching up to make his job easier. In no time she’s exposed to the cold night air, gasping at the contrast in temperature as Shino closes his mouth around one of her taut nipples. 

“Exactly,” he murmurs around a mouthful of pink flesh. 

“Shouldn’t tie these so tight,” Kiba purrs against her ear, rubbing at the red marks on her ribs. “Not doin’ yourself any favors.”

“We need your answer, Sakura.” Shino replaces his mouth with his thumb and forefinger, giving a gentle tweak. She yelps and wriggles in Kiba’s arms. “So much more sensitive…”

“Listen— we c-c-can do this if you don’t keep comparing me to her. Pardon me if I’m feeling a little sensitive about how I stack up against Hina.”

Sakura looks away, the blush on her cheeks from being so vulnerable rather than the sensation of Shino’s thumb exploring between her thighs.

“Baby, you’re not stacked at a—“ Kiba starts but he’s cut off by a stern look from Shino.

“Of course,” he coos, nudging a lock of hair behind her ear with his nose. Kiba presses forward to steal a kiss, and the soft smack of their lips resounds in her ear. “Apologies. You’re just so … new.”

She  _ hmphs _ .

“Tease her clit,” Kiba demands, “I know she likes  _ that _ . Naruto and I share notes.” 

“Shut up,” she snaps and turns her head to bite his cheek but Shino maneuvers her into a kiss instead. She’s only ever had Naruto, the team with no third man, the press of two mouths working against her own makes her head spin. 

Shino obeys finally, rubbing her rhymically through the thin fabric of her panties.

She sighs when they finally release her, panting slightly with her forehead tipped against Shino’s chin.

“Ok, not here,” she laughs. “This isn’t a good angle for me to take you b—“

Kiba wraps his arms around Sakura and Shino wraps his arms around Kiba and they disappear in a swirl of smoke and leaves. 

They reappear in Kiba’s bedroom, and she doesn’t wait for them to regain their footing before pushing them both back onto the mattress on the floor. She shimmies out of her vest and apron before joining them. Kiba is mouthing purplish blossoms on his friends neck while Shino carefully removes his glasses and folds them onto the windowsill. 

“You smell fucking amazing,” Kiba says but it’s not clear to who because now he has his hands under her shorts and his lips are trailing down Shino’s chest towards his lap. 

“Come here, Sakura.” Shino draws her closer until she’s tangled between them and there aren’t three people on a bed, just skin and wet mouths and soft, prodding points that open her up, hold her down, lift and stretch and caress and adore her.

“Fuck.” She says when they’re done. Kiba gives her a lazy kiss to the forehead. Shino is buried beneath them, still softly mouthing at her chest. “I think I got the better deal.” 


End file.
